


【中文翻译】Un Virée en Voiture 祝你旅途愉快

by foverx



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foverx/pseuds/foverx
Summary: 安灼拉叹口气看向马车夫，后者已经准备就位。“我真的得走了。”“你不等等你的朋友吗？”安灼拉停下动作。“我的朋友？”他茫然地问道。“什么朋友？”“你那令人愉快的伙伴德·古费拉克先生写了封信，”他母亲说，显得有些得意，安灼拉不由得想她肯定是故意等到最后一刻才突然告诉他这个消息。“说你们俩都认识的某个朋友也在这附近探亲，想问问我们能否慷慨相助，让他和你一起乘车回去。”





	【中文翻译】Un Virée en Voiture 祝你旅途愉快

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un Virée en Voiture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589464) by [kjack89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89). 



> 作者note：我对1830年代法国的交通几乎一无所知。但我不会让这样的小事阻止我写出这篇原著背景的旅行文，因此我查了一点资料，但只是一些最基本的信息，所以如果有与时代背景不符的bug请原谅我。
> 
> 译者碎碎念：这位作者产量丰富，在汤不热也十分活跃，大家如果喜欢这篇文不要忘了去给原作者留言和点kudos嗷~

 授权：

 

以下正文

——————————————————————

 

“你确定我无法说服你再多留一天？”安灼拉的母亲站在他身边问道，一边看着马车夫把安灼拉的手提箱绑好。

“十分确定，”安灼拉告诉她，声音中带着一丝勉强——这是在乡间与他的家人相处几日之后的必然结果。“还有工作等着我回去做，我担心如果我不在许多事情都要荒废了。”

他母亲咂舌，不赞同地看着他。“我不信你离开几天回家一趟天就能塌下来，但我知道我是没什么指望说服你了。”

安灼拉差点笑起来。“确实没指望，”他确认道，倾身吻了吻她的脸颊。“再见，妈妈。”

她在他后撤时拍了拍他的脸。“我想我们来年春天或者夏天时再见？”她问道，语调轻微的上扬把这句话变成了一个问句。“你父亲和我很可能会在那时节到巴黎去。”

“如果你们愿意来找我的话，那么是的，”安灼拉转过身，因为自己必须有所克制而感到恼火，但他不想再次因为精英阶层打发时间的方式引发争吵。尽管他还是忍不住又说道，“起码你们能在街垒上找到我，如果这座城市再度起义的话。”

安灼拉夫人嘴唇紧闭。“我希望你不要用这种事开玩笑。”

“我向你保证，我不开玩笑。”安灼拉叹口气看向马车夫，后者已经准备就位。“我真的得走了。”

“你不等等你的朋友吗？”

安灼拉停下动作。“我的朋友？”他茫然地问道。“什么朋友？”

“你那令人愉快的伙伴德·古费拉克先生写了封信，”他母亲说，显得有些得意，安灼拉不由得想她是故意等到最后一刻才突然告诉他这个消息。“说你们俩都认识的某个朋友也在这附近探亲，想问问我们能否慷慨相助，让他和你一起乘车回去。”她傲慢地嗤了一下。“当然，我十分乐于提供帮助，虽然不知道这有什么必要。到巴黎的 ** **公共马车**** 只要区区12法郎，你的朋友要是连这点钱都负担不起那得是什么样的人呐。”

安灼拉咬紧牙关。“我相信他要负担这笔费用绰绰有余，但既然我已经准备用我们的马车回巴黎了那么带上他也不费事。尤其是在你坚持不让我自己去坐公共马车的情况下。”

安灼拉夫人夸张地抬手抚上自己的心口。“说得像我会对我唯一的小男孩的安全那么不上心似的”她愤愤不平地说道。“外面净是土匪，天知道公共马车会被什么人打劫。”

“我觉得他们要打劫你的马车会更容易些，”安灼拉叹了口气。“但那不是重点。”

“那当然不是重点，况且我已经看到你的朋友在大门口了，”他母亲甜甜地说。安灼拉吃惊地转过身，随后在看到一个熟悉的身影顶着一头凌乱的黑色卷发顺着大道走来时愈发的震惊。“我觉得这应该不是我见过的你那些熟人之一。”

她当然没见过，只因为安灼拉此前无法判断究竟是哪种情况更糟：是用满身腐败酒气、充满坏脾气的格朗泰尔折磨他毫不起疑的母亲呢，还是反过来——这个说不定更可怕一点——用他那正带着一脸格外像偷到腥的猫一般的表情盯着来者的母亲折磨格朗泰尔。

无论如何，这都是一场即将发生的灾难。安灼拉暗自下定决心，等回到巴黎之后他首先要去拜访古费拉克，然后愉快地谋杀这位朋友，因为是他把安灼拉推入了现在的境地。

格朗泰尔走近时面带微笑，看上去十分放松。他如往常一样大摇大摆地向他们走来，只是少了平日里酒醉带来的摇晃。“安灼拉，我的朋友，你看起来好极了，精神矍铄，就跟今天的天气一样好，”格朗泰尔欢快地说，不等安灼拉回答就转向了他的母亲。“而您看上去如此年轻，让人不敢相信您是他的母亲，夫人，”他说着，优雅地弓腿行了个礼。这动作换了别人来做只会显得滑稽可笑，但不知怎么的，当他俯身在安灼拉夫人手上落下一个吻时看起来却十分迷人。“幸会①。”

安灼拉的母亲咯咯笑起来，而安灼拉则暗自把格朗泰尔加到了他的谋杀名单上。

“我也很高兴见到你，尊姓……”

她留下话头，格朗泰尔对她咧嘴一笑。“格朗泰尔”他流利地接下去。“在此感谢您短暂的款待，以及准许我和您的儿子一起乘车回城。”

“噢，这不算什么，”她说，不在意地挥挥手。“如今这个动荡的时候，人们总得想方设法节约每一个苏才行。”

很显然，安灼拉的母亲认定格朗泰尔搭他的便车是出于节约，而不是因为他出身低微，为此安灼拉咬了咬牙。“妈妈，我们真的得走了，”他又转向格朗泰尔，声音干脆而冷硬地问道：“你有行李吗？”

格朗泰尔挥挥手，那动作让安灼拉不适地想起了片刻之前他母亲的手势。“没了，唯一的一个小箱子我已经给你的车夫了。这趟回来是突然决定的，好在我父母还留了些我的衣物。”

“正该如此，”安灼拉的母亲边说边赞同地点点头。“没必要把你的衣服带来带去，我们这有的是空地方。”

“尽管我十分感激你们有足够的钱让我在两边都能装备齐全，”安灼拉咬牙切齿地说，“不是每个人都能这么幸运。”

“那你就更应该知恩图报，”他母亲甜甜地说。

格朗泰尔带着一脸被逗乐的表情看着他们，那样子过于开心了。但最终他决定放弃这点乐子，轻咳一下对安灼拉的母亲说道：“您真是太慷慨了，如果有朝一日我能把它回报给您的儿子，我一定会那么做的。但现在我们必须出发了，我确信城里还有场骚乱等着他去发动。”

安灼拉对他怒目而视，但他母亲咯咯笑起来。“那么你呢？”

“我向您保证，比起制造骚乱我更愿意身体力行地去搞一点骚扰。”

安灼拉夫人又笑了几声，格朗泰尔再次短短地鞠了一躬，然后爬上了马车。安灼拉的母亲在他跟上去之前抓住了他的手臂。“我喜欢他，”她说。“你应该多带他回来。”

“我绝不会这么做的，”安灼拉如此告诉他母亲，又吻了吻她的脸颊，随后跟着格朗泰尔上了马车。他跌坐在格朗泰尔对面，叹了口气，接着对他怒目而视。“我希望你对你的所作所为感到骄傲。”

“我向你保证，我确实很骄傲，”格朗泰尔坏笑着说。

安灼拉又叹了口气，在马车开始动起来时望向窗外。“我简直要以为你是尾随我回来好行使某种天谴的了。”

格朗泰尔笑出了声。“连上帝都不会如此残忍，”他向安灼拉保证道，把头向后仰靠在椅背上，闭上了眼睛。“我得回来探望我父亲。他不太好。”

“很遗憾听到这个消息，”安灼拉说，语气中的真诚连他自己都觉得惊诧。

格朗泰尔只是耸耸肩，没有睁开眼。“我不会假装我跟他很亲近，”他说。“但时不时地关注一下我妹妹②的情况是我的责任。”

“我不知道你还有个妹妹。”

格朗泰尔睁开一只眼，浅浅地笑了。“我猜关于我你不知道的可太多了。”

对此安灼拉无话可说，所以他只是忙着把纸张按顺序整理好。格朗泰尔看起来则好像睡着了，至少他的呼吸声变得响亮而粗重，正是睡着了该有的样子。安灼拉为此抿紧了嘴唇，但最终决定这样总比格朗泰尔醒着对他的工作效率更有利。

在他浏览起一份公白飞给他的宣传册时，格朗泰尔探出手拉扯一下系着遮光帘的带子，让它落下遮住了车窗。安灼拉恼怒地看向他。“认真的？”他问道，格朗泰尔动了动，眼睛仍然闭着。

“阳光照到我的眼睛了，”他喃喃地说。安灼拉翻了个白眼。

“只要你把它们闭紧，我不觉得这是个问题，”他气冲冲地说，伸手把遮光帘系了回去。

区区五分钟之后，格朗泰尔又放下了帘子。整个车厢立即陷入了一片昏暗。安灼拉猛地把他手里的纸一摔，对格朗泰尔怒目而视。后者不知怎么的即使紧闭着眼，看起来也仍然显得十分得意。“你够了没？”

“当然，现在太阳不会直射我的眼睛了。”

安灼拉怒气更甚。“你也许准备把这整段旅途都睡过去，但我还有工作要完成，而那需要足够的光线。”他再次拉起遮光帘，格朗泰尔迷蒙地对他眨眨眼睛。“你要是再碰它一下，我发誓我会让车夫掉头回我父母家去。”

格朗泰尔懒散地耸耸肩，揉了揉眼睛。“我亲爱的朋友，如果你想远离我们的目的地而不是向它前进，你当然可以这么做。但我看不出那对你有什么好处，既耽误了我的行程也耽误了你自己的。”

安灼拉磨了磨牙。“那我请你记住，我完全可以让你下车走回巴黎去。”

格朗泰尔只是轻轻地笑了。“真感人。”

当安灼拉重新把注意力放回他的文件上时，格朗泰尔掏出了一本素描本。安灼拉短暂地停下手头的工作，看着他勾勒出一个似乎是窗外风光的大致轮廓。“我想既然你强迫我拉起帘子，那我不如借此欣赏一下风景好了。”格朗泰尔评论道，安灼拉脸上一热，迅速低头看向他手中的文件。

“当然，”他礼貌地说，因为除此之外他不知道该说什么。

他们又一次陷入了沉默。如果此刻身边是别的什么人而不是格朗泰尔，安灼拉会很乐于打破这种略显紧绷的沉默。而现在他只是拿出他的笔和墨水，想要提前做些准备，在下次集会前起草一份宣传册。不知怎么的，格朗泰尔的笔在纸上擦出的声音让他感到十分安适。

但与格朗泰尔的笔在纸上富有韵律的运动不同，安灼拉的笔无视他想要让它听话的种种努力，在纸上从这头滑到了那头——都怪坑坑洼洼的路面让马车不停地颠簸。“见鬼③，”他咒骂一声，看着一团墨迹堪堪避开他勉强写下的几个字。

格朗泰尔抬头看向他。“有什么问题吗？”他问道。

“是的，因为这路一直……”仿佛是在证明他的说法，马车似乎碾过了一块松动的石头，安灼拉向前扑倒，几乎落到了格朗泰尔的腿上。

格朗泰尔至少足够仁慈没有笑出声，他帮助安灼拉坐回到座位上。“我怎么觉得有一份关于改善公共基建的宣传册就要诞生了？”他打趣道，嘴角勾起一个微笑。

安灼拉怒视着他。“你怎么就没有这个问题？”他厉声说。

“首先，这是天分，”格朗泰尔兴高采烈地说，看着安灼拉埋首于他的羊皮纸上，像是它能有什么办法让他的笔不再乱跑似的。它没有。“除此之外，我习惯了在任何地方一有机会坐下就开始画画。”他在看到安灼拉的墨水瓶几乎翻倒时清了清嗓子。“我猜你没有这种习惯。”

安灼拉又骂了一句，格朗泰尔叹口气，把素描本放到一边伸出手。“给我吧。”

安灼拉抬头看向他，愣住了。“什么？”

“你那张纸。给我吧。”

“为什么？”

格朗泰尔又叹了口气。“我得一字一句说给你听吗？这种路况对我来说不成问题，所以你来说，我来写。”

安灼拉瞠目结舌。“你……什么？”

“我来写，你告诉我内容，”格朗泰尔又说了一遍，语速比之前的慢，仿佛觉得安灼拉没听清似的。

“但是……为什么？”

“为了全人类，”格朗泰尔说，一脸严肃，虽然那表情就快绷不住了。安灼拉继续一脸空白地看着他，他翻了个白眼。“因为那总比听着你接下来一路上都低声骂脏话好。现在把它给我。”

尽管安灼拉犹豫着递上了他的羊皮纸，他还是忍不住问道：“你是不是想把你那些长篇大论都写在边角上？”

格朗泰尔咧嘴一笑。“你指望呢？”

说实话，安灼拉不知道他该指望什么，所以他决定不予评论。

更让他吃惊的是，这种他口述、格朗泰尔书写的模式运行得比他预想的要好。安灼拉看着格朗泰尔的手在纸上流畅地运动，他自己的声音也找到了与之相匹配的节奏。事实上，他们也许可以保持这种默契的节奏一路回到巴黎，如果马车没有突然停下、又一次让安灼拉扑倒在格朗泰尔腿上的话。

当他自己重新爬起身之后，他向车夫喊话道：“有什么问题吗？”

“十分抱歉，先生，”车夫说着把脸探到窗边。“车轮陷住了，先生。”

安灼拉叹了口气，但格朗泰尔看起来毫不困扰，相反显得十分好奇。他爬出车厢，安灼拉跟在他身后。“啊，乡间生活的风险。”格朗泰尔一边打量着车轮一边说，那轮子深深地陷到了一片泥潭中。

“你说得像城里就没有泥潭似的，”安灼拉干巴巴地说。

“当然有，但也有更多的路人可以帮忙，”格朗泰尔快活地说，解开了他的外套和马甲。

“您不必这样，先生，我肯定能把它弄出来，”车夫立刻说，震惊地看着格朗泰尔取下他的领巾。

格朗泰尔不在意地挥挥手。“胡说，两个人一起总能容易些。再说我不会放过任何炫耀的机会的。”

他调皮地冲安灼拉抛了个媚眼，让安灼拉脸红起来，虽然他同时翻了个白眼。但片刻之后他就移回了视线，望着格朗泰尔脱得只剩衬衣，和车夫一起跳到了泥潭里。他不由自主地注视着格朗泰尔的肌肉在衬衣之下发力、运动的样子，很庆幸周围没有别的人能看到这一幕，因为他正瞠目结舌地紧盯着格朗泰尔看。

没过多久马车就重获了自由。格朗泰尔站起身，示意安灼拉先上车，他随后也爬了上来。毫不理智的，安灼拉满怀全新的赞赏看着格朗泰尔毫无效果地试图把他裤子上、手上的泥巴和污渍弄掉。“好吧，”格朗泰尔笑了一声说，“我猜你现在肯定不想让我脏兮兮的手玷污你上好的羊皮纸了。”

“我不觉得因为辛勤劳动而沾上的泥巴能玷污什么，”安灼拉轻快地告诉他。

“可别把我跟弗以伊或者其他高尚的劳动人民归为一类，”格朗泰尔警告他，把领巾当作手帕擦手。“即使有别的原因，我这么做也多半是为了自己的利益。”

“我绝不会有别的想法，”安灼拉这么说着，脸上却带着微笑。

格朗泰尔翻了个白眼。但这一次在他们之间蔓延开的沉默是舒适的，包含着无声的情谊。

这舒适使得安灼拉在他们逐渐接近巴黎时猛地意识到他不希望这段旅程这么快结束。当然他渴望快点回到城里，快点开始做那些需要完成的工作，但望着午后的阳光轻轻洒在格朗泰尔的脸上、一边听着格朗泰尔哼着跑调的歌一边读书、还有今天所发生过的一切都让安灼拉找到了一种归属感，这比他在自己的公寓中感到的要强烈得多。

这想法十分愚蠢，安灼拉皱着眉摇摇头，仿佛要把它晃掉。“你告诉过车夫回城以后该在哪把你放下了吗？”他问道，语气十分公事公办。

格朗泰尔摇头。“我从你家走回去很容易，不用多停一次。”

“我确信多停一次不费……”

“不会比我走回家更费劲，”格朗泰尔告诉他，“毕竟天晓得我回去的路上会遇上什么事，说不定还会碰上性骚扰呢。”

他为自己的笑话哈哈大笑，但安灼拉没说话。他应该随他的便，让格朗泰尔自己走回家去，愿意花多久都行。但就像他不愿意旅程就此结束一样，他不愿意那样做。

因此他豁出去了。“除非你今晚想出去找麻烦，否则我猜我们回去以后你可以和我一起吃个晚饭。”

格朗泰尔瞪着他。“你为什么觉得跟你一起吃晚饭不叫找麻烦？”他问道。

安灼拉嗤了一声。“我只是提建议，”他说着，被惹恼了。格朗泰尔摇摇头。

“但是你那些翘首以待的工作怎么办？”

安灼拉短促地耸耸肩。“没什么不能多等几个小时的，再说了，就像你一直试图告诉我的一样，我不能只靠制造暴动活着，我总得吃饭的。”

“确实不能，”格朗泰尔边说边缓缓露出一个微笑。“好吧，如果你不介意我满身臭汗衣冠不整地去吃饭的话……”

“是啊，这跟你平时的样子差别可太大了，”安灼拉面无表情地打断他，格朗泰尔哈哈大笑。

“有道理。好极了。如果你乐于被人看到和我这样的人走在一起……”

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉再次打断他，语气不知怎么的比他预想的要轻柔，他希望格朗泰尔不要对此过度解读，“无论何时我都不会介意被人看见和你在一起。”

格朗泰尔又被惊呆了。“看样子乡间的空气让你变得心软了，”他说道，似乎是因为没有别的话可说。“谁能想得到呢。”

“乡间的空气，一次马车旅行……”安灼拉耸肩。“这对健康有益。”

“看样子是的，”格朗泰尔低声说道，一边仔细地打量着安灼拉。“我要告诉若李。”

安灼拉笑起来。“我猜你会的，虽然他大概会说这是因为城外的磁场不同。”

“那么也许公白飞可以对此做些科学研究，”格朗泰尔提议，他脸上的笑容说明他不是认真的。

但安灼拉摇摇头。“不，”他打趣道，“我猜这其中不确定的变量太多了，不合公白飞的胃口。”

“噢？”

“没错，依我看来与乡间的空气同样重要的还有吸入它时身边的同伴是谁。”

格朗泰尔盯着他，脸上再次绽开了一个微笑。“是这样吗？”

“是的，”安灼拉坚决地说。

“好吧，”格朗泰尔说，带着柔和而灿烂的笑容看向安灼拉，“我肯定是不会反驳这一点的。”

“真是凡事都有第一次啊，”安灼拉评论道，对此格朗泰尔哈哈大笑。

 

END

————————————————————————————————

注：

① 原文为法语Enchanté

② 此处为sister，不确定是姐姐还是妹妹

③ 原文为法语merde，相当于英语中的shit


End file.
